This invention is related to wheeled dollies which are used for removing, temporarily storing and mounting of vehicle wheels such as tractor wheels, truck wheels and the like. More specifically, the invention is related to dollies which have a lifting frame portion and are used in the removal and installation of large vehicle wheels. Several prior art devices are known for use in removing and mounting large vehicle wheels on trucks, tractors, and the like. These prior art devices are constructed with a main frame having upright standards and a second frame supported on the main frame and movable up and down on the upright standards. Some of the prior art devices have no structure which will enable the lifting frame thereof to be tilted. Tilting is advantageous and often necessary in removing and mounting the large wheels. Those devices which do have tiltable frames involve a complex structure of jacks and locks to tilt and retain the structure in a tilted position. The prior art tiltable devices are positionable in predetermined positions only and they are not adjustable between these positions. The devices with tilting means are generally quite prone to mechanical failure due to the complicated locking mechanism. Also, nearly all of the prior art devices use rollers and/or sliding joints on the uprights of the frame. After a period of years these usually become dirty and slightly bent, thus difficult to use or inoperative. Also, the locks, etc., can be easily jammed or broken if slightly abused.